Love Impossible
by Obasan-Neko
Summary: He couldn’t believe it. All this time, he thought he liked Ginny, that is until, he met Severus Snape. Not his angry, bat like potions teacher, the real Severus. The one hiding behind the mask. Ignores, GoF and OoTP. Dursley’s are very OOC. SS/HP, DM/NL,
1. Chapter 1

Summary: He couldn't believe it. All this time, he thought he liked Ginny, that is until, he met Severus Snape. Not his angry, bat like potions teacher, the real Severus. The one hiding behind the mask. Ignores, GoF and OoTP. Dursley's are very OOC. SS/HP, DM/NL, RL/SB M/M. Made Obasan Kitsune (The one and only bff)

Things had gotten very weird for Harry after his return to the Dursley's for the summer of his 7th year at Hogwarts. They had taken him on vacation with them, instead of leaving him at their house. Took him shopping for clothing that actually fit him. Dudley, who usually makes an effort to harass him, was talking to him. He couldn't believe. He no longer had to make them breakfast, Petunia did it. Vernon and Dudley made it a habit to eat better and lose weight. Which surprised Harry the most.

It was the day before his birthday when he received word from Hermione and Ron. A small letter written by the both of them.

_Dear Harry,_

_So sorry to not have written you sooner, I was spending the summer with Ron and Charlie in Romania. The sights were amazing, as were the dragons._ One of the bloody dragon's almost burnt my hand off Harry. _Ronald give me back the pen. _I deserve to write to Harry to you know. _ I wasn't finished yet. _I don't care Mione. _Anyways Harry, we just wanted to wish you a _HAPPY BIRTHDAY MATE!!. _Ronald Weasly, you are terrible. Have a happy birthday Harry._

_Love,_

_Hermione and _Ron.

He opened the gifts Hermione and Ron sent along from everyone. A book from Hermione about potions. From Ron a book about Qudditch. Molly, another red jumper. Ginny, a letter.

Harry,

I'm sorry, I didn't know what to buy you for your birthday. I went to buy you a book on Qudditch, but it seems Ron already did. So it ruined my idea. Happy 17th birthday love. I wish you could come and stay with us before we go back to school, but Dumbles wont let us bring you here. Hope everything is well at the Dursly's.

Love,

Ginny

Harry smiled as he read the note from his girlfriend. He pulled out parchment and his quill and began to write his reply's to them.

Hermione and Ron,

Thanks for the books. I love the Qudditch book Ron. Hermione what ever possessed you to buy me a book on potions? I'm terrible in Snape's class. Every time he hovers over me to make sure I make a potion right, it makes me so nervous and I end up messing up. Also Ron, before deciding on what to buy me next year, talk to my girlfriend, you know your sister. Apparently she wanted to buy me the same book you bought for me. Thanks though. I have to go, someone is knocking on my door.

H.P

P.S. I wont be able to send you mail for the next few weeks. Enjoy your summer.

The knocking continued for another moment before Harry's Aunt Petunia stuck her head in the door.

"Harry, would you come down stairs for a minute? Vernon wants to talk to you." Petunia asked nicely before taking off down the stairs

Now what did he do wrong? He behaved on vacation. He made sure the house was clean when they all had returned. He even made dinner for them. He sighed, and then rolled up the letter to Hermione and Ron. He slipped on his slippers and headed down to the sitting room. What he saw when he walked in surprised him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" Petunia, Dudley and Vernon exclaimed. There were presents and a cake for him.

"I, I don't know what to say. Thank you." Harry stuttered out softly

"Open a present." Dudley said sitting on the chair

Harry reached for one of the boxes. He pulled the wrapping off slowly. Once he had all the wrapping off there was a box, he opened the box and found a green sweater.

"Open this one now." Petunia said handing him another gift shaped like a square

He unwrapped this one quickly. He noticed one he had all the wrapping off it was a photo album. The flipped through the pages, the begin were one of his mom and dad as babies, and continued while they were at Hogwarts. There were even one of them with Harry as baby.

"Now there is one last one Harry." Vernon said handing him a small box

Harry opened the small box, inside were a set of keys. He stared at them confused.

"Don't they drive in the wizard world too?" Vernon asked gruffly

"Yes, but I don't have a car to drive." Harry stated staring at him

Dudley jumped from his place on the chair and dragged Harry from the floor. He pulled him out the back door and into the garage. Inside was a small, four doored Jetta.

"They bought me a car?" Harry asked stunned

"Well, you are seventeen now cousin. Dad got a huge raise in his salary two months ago. He bought me a Passat. He even bought mum a new car too." Dudley said clapping Harry on the back. "I guess we are all trying to make up for being horrible to you this whole time."

Harry nodded and smiled softly.

"Thank you, did you pick out the sweater?"

Dudley blushed and nodded.

"Yes, but if you ever tell my friends, ill have to kill you. Cousin or not. I've got a manly reputation to uphold." Dudley said jokingly

"I swear I wont tell your lady friends." Harry said laughing. "Now, I need to learn to drive."

Dudley laughed and shoved him to in the car. Harry turned around and mockingly glared at him.

"What the hell Dudley?"

"Don't worry about learning to drive yet. Its not like you can drive around Hogwarts. So learn once you finish school. No point in walking around the wizard world with a license you cant use. Am I right?"

Harry reluctantly nodded agreeing with Dudley.

"Shut up Dudley." Harry said softly, walking towards the house. He walked inside and sat at the kitchen table.

"Do you like your gifts Harry?" Petunia asked him walking into kitchen with a piece of cake.

"Huh, oh yeah, I did. Thanks." Harry said taking the piece of cake offered to him by his aunt

"Its chocolate and vanilla icing. I didn't know what kind to make you. I hope you like it." Petunia said smiling softly

Harry took a bite and smiled. He looked at her and gave her a thumbs up.

"Its really good Aunt Petunia." Harry said smiling. "Do you mind if I take some to school with me? They have good sweets, but none like this."

Petunia nodded heading back into the living room. Harry finished his cake, placing the plate in the sink and washing it. An owl came out the chimney and flew over to him.

"Whose owl is that Harry? Does it have a message for you?" Dudley asked making his way into the kitchen

"I don't know whose owl it is. There is a letter." Harry said taking the letter from the owl. He opened the letter to see who it was from. "Its from my potions professor."

_Potter,_

_Despite that fact that I dislike you, I have no choice but to write this letter. Albus Dumbledore has ordered me to retrieve you from your family, tomorrow afternoon. You shall be staying with me in Spinners End. Warning to you now, you are a temporary guest. You will not be permitted to leave the house or message your friends Granger and Weasly. Nor can you tell them where you are. Voldemort is planning an attack there within the next few days. Make sure your relatives are as far away from there as possible. Contact Arabella Figgs, and let her know what is going on. She is a squib, who has been watching out for you over the years. Burn this once you are doing reading it. We cant afford to have anyone find out the information I have just told you. It will cause my immediate death if voldemort found I was the traitor in his midst. Ill leave you to pack and be ready for 12 o'clock on the dot. Not a moment later._

_S.S._

"You guys need to pack everything you possibly can by 12 tomorrow. Voldemort is planning an attack on this area within the next few days. Aunt Petunia can you call Arabella Figgs and warn her? I need to pack, my professor is picking me up tomorrow." Harry exclaimed quickly. He grabbed a match and lit the letter on fire throwing it in the sink. He looked at his family and ran up stairs to pack his stuff for Hogwarts. He quickly wrote a reply to Ginny.

Ginny,

Thank you for the letter and the candies. Please tell everyone I will be out of contact for the next two weeks. I'm afraid I cant tell you where I'm going to be. Ill be in contact as soon as I can. Don't worry about me at all. Enjoy the rest of your summer. Kay.

H.P.

Well, that's it for chapter one. I have many things to finish tonight. Laundry, shower, do my hair (driving to new york in the morning).


	2. Author Note

Due to a technicial malfunction,(message is being typed and presented by Obasan Kitsune),my stories won't be updated in the near future. It's currently unknown when our computer will be up and running again.

I'm sorry about the delay,

Obasan Neko


End file.
